


How Long Has It Been?

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: Prompt- Nyssa runs into Sara at Sink, Shower and Stuff





	How Long Has It Been?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rheah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheah/gifts).



*Pop*..............*Pop* 

 

“I don’t know what the word inventory means to you miss Lance, but here at Sink Shower and Stuff, it most certainly is not propping your feet on the merchandise and popping your gum like a child.” Sara looked up at her boss and chewed silently for a moment before popping her gum once more. “One more write-up and you are out of here and off to waste someone else’s time…” A small bell outside of the store room, cutting off his rant before it could get too far. 

 

When Sara made no move to get up, he rolled his eyes. “The next time I see you, I expect to see you making yourself useful.” 

 

“Aye aye Captain.” Sara said dismissively before popping her gum once again. 

 

With a shake of his head, he turned on his heel and headed out the door. Sara picked up a knife from the block beside her and turned it around in her hands, sizing it up. Her attention wandered to the conversation happening outside, hoping to hear the person at customer service rip into her boss. 

 

Instead of a forty-year old soccer mom complaining about the sheets that she had bought for her son, she heard a voice that made her heart stop. Sara stood up and the knife clattered to the ground. Without so much as a thought, she was striding quickly toward the door, only to be struck hard in the face when it swung toward her suddenly.

 

“I’ll only be a moment Ms. Raatko… Oh for Christ’s sake.” 

 

“Sara?” Nyssa asked, leaning over the customer service counter as the blonde hit the floor.

 

“Is she friend of yours?” The manager asked. 

 

“Indeed.” 

 

“That must be exhausting. I don’t envy you.” 

 

In the next three seconds, Nyssa had him pinned to the wall with a hand around his neck. “Those are bold words for a man who just rendered one of his subordinates unconscious.” 

 

She felt him swallow under her grasp. “Pitiful.” She pulled him away from the wall briefly before slamming him against it again, knocking him out as well. 

 

After allowing him to slide to the ground, Nyssa stepped over him and pulled Sara into her arms bridal style before exiting the building, all the while ignoring the concerned looks of the other customers. 

*** 

Sara’s head was pounding when she woke up sometime later.  _ Rory has got to stop challenging me to drinking contests. _ She thought as she rolled over onto her side and pulled the pillow over her face. She inhaled deeply and froze. There was only one person in the multiverse that smelt like that. The events from earlier that day returned to her still throbbing mind. 

 

Slowly, she removed the pillow and opened her eyes. She was in an unfamiliar dark room. A door opened behind her and a sliver of light lit the space for a second before disappearing. Sara didn’t bother to prepare herself for a fight. 

 

“How are you feeling Habibti?” 

 

Sara sat up and rested her back against the headboard before closing her eyes to try and lessen the pain. “Like my dickhead boss’s dream finally came true.” 

 

Nyssa put several pills into one of Sara’s hands and a glass of water into the other. Before sitting on the side of the bed. “Whatever dream that was was short lived because he soon found himself unconscious too.” She said softly. 

 

Sara opened her eyes and smirked. “I’m just sad I wasn’t the one who got to do it.” She said before putting the pills in her mouth and taking a swig of water. 

 

Nyssa mirrored her smirk. “You may not have dealt the final blow, but you are surely someone that he will not soon forget.” 

 

The smirks faded as the girls held eachothers gaze. Sara was the first to speak. “Back in that dungeon…” 

 

Nyssa cut her off. “You did what you had to do. I escaped and all is well.” 

 

“Nyssa I…” 

 

“Beloved…” Nyssa warned. 

 

Sara stopped for a moment before starting again. “How long has it been for you?” 

 

“A year, and you?”

 

Sara rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m honestly not sure. Two, maybe three years? It’s hard to keep track on the Waverider.” 

 

Nyssa looked down at her hands. “I am sure you are quite busy, traveling through time and saving the world.” 

 

Sara’s stomach twisted, catching onto the thinly veiled double meaning in Nyssa’s words. “Not that busy.” She said reaching out and grabbing Nyssa’s hands. Relief washed over her when the other woman didn’t pull away. 

 

“I’ve missed you.” 

 

“As have I.” 

 

Sara pulled Nyssa toward her and the other woman happily obliged without hesitation, slipping further onto the bed and straddling Sara’s legs. Nyssa brought her hand up and gently touched the black mark that had formed under Sara’s eye. Sara covered Nyssa’s hand with her own and looked up into the brunette’s eyes longingly. 

 

Nyssa leaned forward and pressed her lips against Sara’s. The kiss was soft short but the emotion behind it was so much more. They were interrupted by Sara’s phone ringing in her pocket. Nyssa pulled away and Sara tried to stop her, but Nyssa shook her head. “It could be important.” She said, slipping of Sara’s lap. 

 

Sara sighed and answered the call. “Yeah?” There was a moment of silence and then, “Rory?” 

More silence. “Mechanism… Anachronism? … Seriously?” Sara bit he cheek. “Just sit tight and keep him safe. If you screw up time the bureau will be on your ass before you can say… Never mind. I’ll figure it out. Give me some time.” The blonde ended the call and found Nyssa standing by the bed, watching her. 

 

“You have to leave.” There was no question in her voice. 

 

Sara took a deep breath, the goodbye already tasting bitter on her tongue. She opened her mouth, to respond but closed it again without saying anything. She took another deep breath and spoke without giving herself a chance to process what she was going to say. “Come with me.” 

 

Nyssa’s eyebrows shot skyward. “Habibti…” 

 

“Please Nyssa, we have done this dance too many times and it always ends with me leaving without you. I can’t do it again.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Okay?” 

 

“I will accompany you to whatever it is that you are about to do.” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

“More sure than I have ever been. There is nothing for me here anymore.” 

 

Sara slid off the bed and wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s waist. “I hope you’re ready for an adventure.” 

 

“With you, I am ready for anything.” 


End file.
